Three Powers
by Kyra Gwin
Summary: Angel's 'nephews and niece' must befriend the Canis Triplets. Three girls with beauty and the power to do most anything they want and the best part: they know they have power. Language and some intimate moments
1. Chapter 1

Lights  
Chapter 1

Cedrella, Lysandra, and Belvina had run away when they were young and their parents didn't care. No one did so they didn't when they found a family to take them in, in a small town in northern California that was perfect for them. It was a ski resort during the winter months and a getaway during the spring to early fall months. Elle, Lissy, and Belle were triplets, born within twenty minutes and all three are gifted with beauty and the brains- thankfully.

Elle is blond- like their aunt was before she married, she has hazel eyes, and all three, stands at five foot two. Elle is the leader or so she calls herself- making the hardest of the decisions and to the 'Go to' gal for questions. She's known for her beautiful singing voice and she is also able to control the weather.

Lissy is the second oldest and has auburn hair and blue eyes when calmed and emerald when threatened or sad/angry. They turn on their own, but her sisters have this idea that she does it on her own free-will. Lissy likes one animal and that is the horse; mostly the white stallions hoping that her prince will rescue her from her already perfect life. Lysandra is bendable, meaning she can do a cartwheel perfectly, about fifty times in a row and all will be perfectly done. She's a professional gymnastics girl and can also do the splits like the Olympic women. Like her sister, Lissy has a gift and it's telekinetic, she can move things with her mind and it comes in handy once in awhile. She can do it at her own free will, but she does tend to abuse her gift.

The youngest daughter is Belvina or Belle. She's the most radiant of the three girls and her two older sisters are jealous of her and she knows because she can read minds and she's read their mind's on several occasions. She's lost track on how many she times she has. Of course she stands the same as Elle and Lissy- her hair is described as two colours: dark chocolate when dry but shear black when wet. Her eyes are what make her sisters also even more jealous- they're violet and a light violet so you can tell they're purple and not some odd colour. She is small, but able to take care of herself like her gymnastics sister and their leader. She can talk to animals, well mostly only the wolves because they are her favourite animal. Unlike her sisters who's favourite colours are the pinks, reds, purples, and so on… hers are the dark greens, blues, chocolate brown and black. She never wears pink and is rarely seen with the colour orange and despises yellow. She claims it hurts her eyes which is actually true. She was born with darkness in her blood and no one can help that. Her talent lies with the pencils and paper, she can colour her work, but prefers to _shade_ as her style of colouring.

All three girls get along and the people who had raised them were jealous of all three because of the love they shared, it was eerie watching them talk in a language they learned as young girls. The Three Language, they called it. It was funny too, when Cedrella laughed the clouds seemed to roll over and dance for the people who may have been cloud gazing at the time. It was a sight to see and a sight to remember. Nonetheless the little snow town, Riverdale, closed down after the skiers had had enough of the place and the three girls moved with their adoptive parents to the southern cities to Los Angeles, CA. They moved into a mansion size of a house; Shane was wealthy as the inventor of a pocket computer, they could afford anything and they never acted superior to other girls or boys their own age. They bought boyfriends things when they had one, and return got a thank you and a kiss. By sixteen, Cedrella has become 'in-complete', as Belle called it. She slept with her boyfriend after only a week of dating. Living in the mountains of upper Cali you could do anything anywhere and never be found.

Lissy apparently hated being left out and the first chance she and her's got, they took it and they had a baby scare at sixteen and he was nineteen. Their parents weren't pleased with the two older ones and for a month, Belle became the favourite. Of course Belle was always the favourite because she won awards because of her artistry. She won scholarships to some of the best colleges when she could go to them anyway. Her real parents wouldn't understand her. But her adoptive ones did.

Gina is a Bank Manager and is the best one out there; she runs several banks and shares the profit with several women, including a teacher- Ursula Nimott who is also her best and dearest friend. She teaches in Los Angeles and at the school the three girls are transferred into. She teaches language and is known as her behavior as a teacher and as the fact that she loves her job and the students. There's a rumour that students attend that class just to hear what she has to say. She gets along with everyone. Her husband is a pharmacist, Casper Nimott; their son (Deleon) is ten and he's just tall for his age and very slow, in the fast that he has no athletics in him what so ever. Nonetheless he's smart for his age. They live not that far from them and down from a large cemetery.

The move from Riverdale was a long one; Los Angeles was warm and crowded. Having lived in Riverdale for so long, the girls weren't used to so many people let alone the noises and smells. They liked the sight of orange, green, yellow, and red leaves in the fall. For the Fall of LA, they didn't get that and that upset them, or it would when October arrived and the trees were as green as ever. RD was small, un-grown, and home to animals that LA had only in cages at the zoo. It was perfect there.

Although Cedrella was leader and made the decisions most of the time, the other two were too afraid to follow her idea of leaving Gina and Shane in Los Angeles. Gina had been unable to conceive children of her own and when they found the girls, her prayer had been answered. Shane wanted sons, but the girls praised him more then they had to Gina and he was content with that they loved him a little more then their mother. The girls had one car, for all three of them. Then Gina and Shane each had one, they were intelligent people and bought small cars with good gas mileages. The girls shared a dark blue KIA Spectra. Shane had a red Suzuki and Gina owned a brownish green KIA like her daughters. All three girls have licenses and has had them for a lot longer then most people think. Their grandparents- Shane and Gina's parents- didn't trust them behind the wheel until they were seventeen and entered junior year of high school. Riverdale has a school but with so little kids around, the entire school was of 140 students and they were all put into about six to ten separate rooms depending on age separate rooms. The gym classes had about two grades together; the older students earned Service Learning by watching the younger kids and spending time with them if the parents of that child allowed it. Riverdale was safe and secure- Los Angeles is dangerous and wide open. The mountains protected them along with the fat little sheriff. In the city, the police and other law abiding men and women gave them cover.

Cedrella, Lysandra, and Belvina started school together on September second with the rest of the city and state, and country of USA. All schools opened on the same day but different times, of course depending on which time-zone you lived in and if you were in Middle, Grade, or High School. Lysandra drove them to the school in their KIA and got a spot easily because they were a little early. Belle wanted to leave early to get a good spot and to make sure they wouldn't get lost on the way. Their parents agreed and made them all go about thirty minutes early. Elle and Lissy weren't pleased with having to leave so early and Belle didn't have to read heads too know that was what they were thinking. The family known as the Canis Family was the newest at city life and had no idea what to expect. They were afraid of what to expect and everyone knew that.

Parking the car in the spot they called theirs, Belle got out and looked around. She pushed the sunglasses on top of her head and let the wind blow her hair swiftly. "Easy on the wind Elle," Lissy muttered.

Elle giggled as a few cars pulled into the parking lot. Followed by snazzy looking wheels. Three came into the parking lot, turned around and parked not far from them, in each car was at least two people. Brother and sister in one, then brother and brother in another, then the last one had only a boy. The girls had no idea that all five were part of the same family.

Lissy whispered as the only girl of the group exited the vehicle, "I love her hair, do you think you could do that Belle?"

"I'm an artist, not cosmetologist Lissy. So no," she whispered. She hated butting into other people's lives and business, it made her uncomfortable. Cedrella and Lysandra didn't mind- or care all that much. "Besides it's easily done, all one colour, then add in the black slowly and patiently-.

"She's not a drawing," Cedrella snapped, Belle was sure that the girl they were talking about could hear them even though they were far away.

"Will you stop? I think she can hear-.

"Don't be ridiculous Belvina; we're at least fifty feet away."

"Try thirty, twenty foot distance Lysandra. I don't feel well," Belle muttered and leaned against the car, then opened the door and grabbed her bag that held her art things and sat in the dry grass and began drawing the school that was in her sight. It looked real- or it will when it was done. Drawing always made her feel better. Elle and Lissy sat down behind her to watch a masterpiece come to life- Belvina didn't mind the audience of her own sisters but hated it when they were thinking of how bad the straight line was curved so she'd bite her tongue and fix it. Lissy usually said, 'thanks for fixing that, it bothered me' but this morning their heads were clear and were thinking of nothing but Lissy was wondering how the girl got black streaks in her blond hair.

All three girls sat still, except for Belvina's hand as she drew the main entrance and the apparent offices, large circular flower pots that sat on the sidewalk of the school and had dozen of flowers in each. She drew the flag when she saw it necessary. The building came to life on the paper and the two older girls called her a modern-female- Michelangelo. She blushed but people could hardly tell. She spent all her time inside working on new art pieces. The group of five walked by and Belvina was the only one who didn't look up.

"Hey, Lissy get out of the sun light, I need to finish this." She snapped. She got angry quickly when her 'job' was prevented from being completed.

"Sorry, the clouds are forming on their own." She whispered, Belle looked up at the sky and groaned. The darkest clouds they've seen in weeks began forming. Cedrella didn't mess with God when it came to his idea of the Gods crying from above them. They don't go to church, but all three girls believe that God is the leader of all Gods, like Hades, Hercules, and Zeus and Athena, Osiris and the others. "I won't help you on this one Belle," she told her. Belvina nodded and they got up and Lissy made sure the doors were locked and headed toward the school as Lissy directed the youngest as the youngest finished shading.

She groaned again, "I didn't see the carvings." She cried, "That ruins the entire-.

Elle took the paper from her and looked it over then looked at the wall where there was carving. She finally handed it back saying, "Belle, dear, it's perfect and I love it. You did a good job," Belle smiled because her sister meant it that time. She hugged her quickly and Elle pushed her away, "Hey, back off." She motioned to her shirt, "This is new, no wrinkles." She snapped but smiled at the youngest sister. Lysandra laughed as she ended up leading the way to the school entrance.

All students have assigned homerooms that they go to first to get forms and the class schedule, for some reason the school went in a order that they only knew how to crack and the three sisters were split up. Although only they look alike, it's easy to tell them apart: Cedrella is blond, Lysandra has blue and green eyes with auburn hair and Belvina hates the colour pink and wears dark clothing.

Just because it was easy to tell them apart didn't mean shit to teachers who took attendance and had to pronounce names. In Riverdale people knew their names because the place buzzed with excitement when they heard that the Canis couple adopted Cedrella, Lysandra, and Belvina; they knew their name before they could introduce themselves to the people. They had felt loved by them all….

They walked down the hall and kept an eye on each other until they had to split up and go in different directions. Belvina was alone while her sisters got to upstairs together but to different rooms she suspected because she didn't see the eldest's names together on the sheet. She had to go room 116; she entered as one of the last students to enter and made her way to the back of the room. Boys' eyes followed her and they wondered if she was old enough to be theirs. Belle did look young, but acted older then her oldest sister sometimes.

The teacher was a cherry red-head woman and she passed out the forms that parents/guardians had to sign and then called out name for the schedules. She read a name Belle considered hard: 'Arubey', she honestly assumed her's would be easy too,

Wrong. "Um, Bell-vine…"

"Belvina," she said finally and got up and went around to the front of the room. Her name became the favourite of at least half dozen boys of the room.

"How do you say your last name?" she asked. Belle wanted to hit her, honestly- it wasn't that hard!

"Canis," she said. "Latin for 'dog', she added.

The teacher was impressed and Belle turned before anything else could be said or asked and sat down. She pulled out the drawing of the school and finished shading from memory….

…Lysandra entered the room to find mostly girls in it- she was given a nice smile by the male teacher and also a smirk by one of the girls in the big huddle. Lissy learned her name was Candy Charnell when attendance was taken. The professor said her name mostly correct, he left out the 'a' which confused Lysandra. It rhymed with Cassandra; it shouldn't be that hard to say.

"Well, Lysandra, welcome I see you're new to this school and the city."

She nodded and turned as the girl from the parking lot entered, she smiled at her, but the blond and black haired girl didn't reply and went to sit in back. Lissy took her spot on the side of the rows/columns of desks. "Um out of curiosity, where did you move from?" he asked innocently. Lysandra wished Belle was there, she was sure the man was thinking something gross.

She considered lying; Lissy was a lot of things, but not a lair- especially to a teacher. And he looked scary when he envisioned him upset and angry with someone. "Riverdale, north of here. In the mountains," she said finally. He nodded.

"Snow?" he asked.

She smiled and nodded, "Yes sir. Lots of it during the skiing months, we've had avalanches, but they don't scare you after you're in one. All three of us were- twice a year at the most." She said happily bragging.

He commented on that and went back to handing out schedules. The girl with the blond and black hair was Risika Dawson. "Why were you late Risika?" he asked.

"My business, not yours," the boys stared at each other hoping a fight would start, but none did. Candy and her clan of groupies giggled….

…Cedrella entered a classroom that Belle would like to live in; the art room was large and pretty with old paintings and sculptures. A boy name Andy Bachman introduced himself right away to her. They shook hands and he flirted as she returned the gestured and flirted right back. He commented on her name and she said that it's family tradition that they named after old family members, there's enough to choose from- she added.

"What do you mean?" Andy asked her.

She smiled, "Well, there's so many of them. Or was," she whispered secretly and made him think about that for a while. She sat back in her seat and when the teacher tried to pronounce her name she had to give assistance and even go by the syllables on how to say it. "Ced-rell-a, it's really not that hard." She said snottily. The teacher rolled her eyes.

"Well duh, not for you-.

"Exactly." She smiled and took the offered schedule. The teacher, a woman with a very shirt haircut, stared after her. The trim the woman had looked terrible. Elle was sure that Belvina could draw something up or sculpt something and make it look real enough.

Andy glanced at her, "Be careful with that woman." He got her attention, "she gets nasty. Her mom works here, the other art teacher." He muttered as a woman with gray hair wearing paint splattered jeans entered the room. "They have two things in common: the career and the tempers." He whispered.

She smirked at him, "Thanks for the warning; I'll keep it in mind." She promised and kissed his cheek for a 'thanks'. She sat back and Andy blushed- his friends were nothing but angry with him. Andy had a girlfriend of three good years. Why lose her now? Devin Grace was good for him.

Josh threw a crumbled up piece of paper with 'DEVIN' written on it. He frowned and looked at his friends and nodded. He tried to not talk too the oldest triplet for the rest of the hour until the teacher was ready to let them go find their real first hour classes.

Nickolas and Christopher kept an eye on her, Risika hated her sister, Lissy- maybe all three were the same way: brokenly-misbehaved and in need of fixing….

Belvina found her first hour class; it was with that Arubey Karew boy. The boy Andy was in her class and the school Jock, Daryl was also in that class. When her name was called, Andy and Daryl looked at her. Neither could stop looking at her, she finally bowed her head slightly and sketched on her notebook.

Andy tapped her desk, "hey do you have a sister? Cedrella, by any chance?"

"Unfortunately," she muttered, not bothering to look up at him. "She's the oldest." The teacher was suddenly done and Daryl turned to listen. "Lysandra is the middle and I'm the youngest." She looked at him finally. She could see the lipstick mark from Elle. "We're triplets, you have a something right here." She muttered, pointed to her own right cheek and he touched it and got rid of it right away. Devin turned around and it took only a minute for Belle to find out that Andy had fallen for Elle's charm.

The teacher got up and called for silence to the entire class, "alright we don't have much time so we'll start in the back." Belle's heart stopped. "Um, Belvina say three things-.

"Do I have to?" she interrupted.

He nodded.

"Fine," she muttered and sat back, eyes were on her and the men in the room wouldn't look away for their own reasons. "Um, I can draw, I have two sisters and… I'm a junior." She added hastily. She groaned when she read the expression on hopeful boy faces.

The teacher chose to ignore it and moved up to Nickolas Karew, "I don't want too," he said.

"Okay-.

"What?" Andy looked at her, "why did I have too and he doesn't?"

"Good point Mr. Looped." Devin smirked, Belvina thanked her secretly.

Nick turned to her, for the first time. A boy who must be his own twin turned as well. "If I don't want to share, I don't have too-.

"I didn't want too _Nickolas_."

"He already said I didn't have too Canis." He said using her last name for her first. She was taken aback but got over it quickly.

Christopher started on her next, "Yeah- it's a free country-.

"So? It's only fair." She snapped, Looped agreed with her and said back pleased she won the fight

Nickolas turned to her, just to scowl and she smiled at him. Andy was impressed with the youngest sister now, just like he was with the oldest. "Fine, I own my car, I'm also a junior- yay for me, and I hate art." He added just to hurt Belvina. Andy glanced at Belvina.

She smiled at the back of his neck and waited until most turned away. She used magic to tie the laces of his shoes together.

When the bell rang a few minutes later, he got up and when he tripped, Nickolas grabbed onto Christopher. Arubey jumped onto his desk chair and laughed as both fell to the floor. With Nick on top of Chris.

"Get a room," Devin teased. "Are you alright Chris?"

"What the hell happened, how did-? he looked back at Belle but she wasn't looking at them. She was paying attention to her own life as she put her sketch book away and followed a small boy from the room- he was a sophomore….

"Belle!" Lissy yelled, she and Elle came from either end of the school hall.

"Hey how was your first hour."

"Interesting," Belle smiled as Nickolas and Christopher came from the classroom. They glanced at the sisters and Elle put her arm out in front of the other two and had them step back. "I tripped Nickolas," she told them.

"Belle, you know you're not supposed to-.

"It was an accident big sis and besides he insulted the word of 'Art'.

Cedrella scowled, "You're gonna get yourself killed someday and a passerby won't even look back twice." She scowled mean-fully and went to opposite way she came from and went to class.

Arubey Karew came from the classroom as Lysandra went her opposite way. He opened his mouth to say something to the youngest sister but she brushed past him and went to Language 11.

She had that class with Nickolas and he glared as she entered the room. Worse still, they sat right next to each other and he picked on her by taking her books and putting them on the floor, what would the teacher do about it? They say in the back row and Belle was in the corner. With Nick right next to her.

"What's your problem? I didn't trip you last hour?" she asked him when they were given free time. He frowned.

"I doubt it Belvina." He said making fun of her name, "your name is stupid."

"I'm named after my aunt who gave her life to save an infant." She lied but made it convincing. He frowned and looked away. "I'm sorry I spoke out in Looped's class. It hate talking about myself and doing it in front of people I don't even know… it's hard." She told him and fell silent as she waited for a response.

He glanced at her when five minutes passed; he grunted and turned to her finally. "Fine, I forgive you but if you pull that stunt again… well, I hit hard." He threatened.

She tried to change the subject right away, "Why do you hate art. It's soothing, calming and relaxing. You know most people hate art because they're terrible with drawing, shading, sculpting-.

"I don't hate it; I just wanted to see what you would do, call me a child or whatever you want. Don't talk to me again unless I speak to you first." He snapped and turned his head away from her.

Then turning to the person in front of her, Belvina said. "Okay Nickolas, I won't. But if you do hit me… my sisters and I very good at fighting, ourselves." She smiled when he looked at her, she kept her eyes adverted away from him as she began to draw for his amusement. Within seconds she had the teacher's head drawn to perfect scale. Like Lysandra and Cedrella, he watched her…

…Lysandra had a class with Cedrella next; they had looked at each other's schedules and found the only class all three had together was Mythology for eighth hour. Elle and Lissy acted like infants and laughed delightfully when they saw the other in the room and they even got to sit close to each other as well. The teacher is the only Geometry teacher in the school. Mr. Hucket was nice to everyone and rarely raised his voice above normalcy. He appreciated kids because they were the ones who had to make the money for the Medicare and stuff. He's short, plump, balding and gray hair of what he does have left. Married of six years and three kids that they adopted and all three are born within six months of each other but go to elementary school; at different ages and grades

Daryl Darnell, Andy Bachman, Arubey and Nickolas Karew were also in that class along with a new student named Eddy Gage. Elle and Lissy talked in their own language under the fascination of the teacher. "How do you do that?" he asked amazed.

They grinned at him and answered at the same, "We made it up." Lissy continued on her own, "When we were younger- Belle's idea. This way our secrets stay, as our secrets," she giggled when Elle whispered something in her ear.

Riverdale had no secrets- that was the biggest one of all. People assumed it did because it was so small and most do now, because it's off the maps now. To the world, Riverdale is a Ghost Town-Sky Resort that housed families for over fifty years and home to some of the cutest boys Elle and Lissy had ever dated.

Mr. Hucket smiled, then looked at Elle, "Just remember ma'am." She smirked at her younger sister, "There are no secrets in this room."

She bit her lip to keep from saying something and turned back to Lysandra and they spoke their language again and then turned to Hucket as he announced the seating chart. Nickolas sat far from Arubey, with the eldest sister right in front of him and Arubey was close to Eddy and Andy. Cedrella was in the middle with Daryl and the other students were scattered about the way that made the man happy to see. A student named Char complained about having to sit in the back so he and another boy switched places, the other boy was Jacob.

Old man Hucket wore a gray sweater vest and took it off to reveal his weakness of sweaty underarms. He didn't seem to notice and went on about the rules and everything, handing out his own forms and contracts they each had to sign.

Down the hall and around the corner, the youngest sister was having class with a man named Mr. Siekes; he was burly, strong and scary looking at first glance, but actually quite nice and friendly at times. He was tall with large arms and a small waist, he said he used to wrestle and Belvina didn't question that like Macbeth or Stewart had. The two boys were stupid, but funny and sweet, Macbeth caught glimpse of her drawing from that morning as Belle began adding in people where she saw fit and complimented her and it sounded like he was reciting poetry to her. She smiled.

He sighed happily, "What's wrong Macbeth?" she asked.

He shook his head, "Nothing, it's just, I like your smile. It makes your face light up like a candle."

She blushed and he could see it because he was right there, "um thank you Macbeth." She whispered and he chuckled a little. Josh glared at Macbeth for the rest of the hour and only the teacher noticed.

But Belvina could feel it and she read Josh's head..

When bell rang, Belvina hurried to meet her sisters, but Nickolas and Arubey came out first. Nick and Arubey paid her no attention and she sighed with relief. "How as Algebra little sister?" Cedrella asked her. The older two were told about Macbeth and Josh as they went down, for Study Hall- Elle, Civics- Lissy, and French 2- Belle.

Right when Belvina sat down, Arubey muttered. "Your sisters' talk way too much, shut them up a little-.

Belle couldn't say anything to him she turned away and was grateful when Macbeth entered the room, saw her and hurried over. "Hello again."

"Hi Macbeth, here." She said and handed over she finished school building drawing.

"Wow, this is great. You're a modern day Michelangelo, of course you're shorter, a girl, and everything… but either way."

"Thanks, I get that all the time." She meant that too.

"When did you start it? This morning?"

She nodded and closed it, but Andy asked if he could look and she slid it across the desk for a motion that he could take it and look. "We got here kind of early this morning and I needed to calm down, so it helps when I have paper, pencil, and a something to sketch. I get scared easily and drawing helps to calm me down," she added when his face looked questionable.

"Ohh, that's understandable I guess." He shrugged and Andy laughed, they crowded around and Belle got up and knelt down next to his desk.

"Is that a dog?" Amanda asked.

"Yes, he used to come by the house all the time when we lived in Riverdale. He's a wolf, technically, but still part of the Canine family. We didn't feed them but I used to go out side with him. He's gentler then he looks-.

"Well what do we have here?" it was Risika, Arubey glared at her.

"Rachelle," Joe snapped using her French name. She scowled at him, "hand it over Risika." Risika had taken it faster then they could blink and was looking through each page.

Belvina had started to draw a picture based on a phoenix, she laughed about it. "These aren't real."

Belle had a comeback, "Drawing isn't about what's real or not Risika, it's about imagination. And I imagined the phoenix. Lissy loves horses so I drew a horse with wings, page three." She said, Risika turned to that page that Belvina had numbered herself when she got the sketchbook.

The horse looked real, Risika was willing to admit it, but the shading was off in some parts. There was an inscription on that page, as well that Belle had forgotten about it being there: To my sister Lysandra. Love, B. Risika handed it back to the youngest sister and went away from her and sat down.

"I forgot this was here," she muttered and Andy saw what it said.

"Gevera?" Madame Pey asked Belvina, she nodded confirming her French Name. "I love it," she whispered happily and then wrote it down and said to them, they could make _their own_ seating arraignments but too much talking there will be movements from one place to another. Arubey moved so he was more in the back and Madame Pey asked if he could see all right and he only nodded.

It bothered both, Belvina and Arubey, that they couldn't read the other's mind.

The rest of the day went by smoothly for Cedrella and Lysandra, however it wasn't the same for Belvina; she realized for the first time during lunch that with just three more classes to go through, an Art Class was not one of them. She sat with her back against a Willow Tree and drew what it was like inside of the 'veil' of the branches that hung down low, nearly to the ground. She sighed a few times every minute, and drew the tree perfectly; she took her time with the hundreds of leaves she had to deal with. Andy and his group came outside finally and only Macbeth saw her, he kept her a secret and back tracked to her, but still upset over her schedule, she had disappeared on him. She snuck back into the cafeteria and sat in the corner alone as she finished the Willow Tree's shading and other assortments near by it. She didn't even notice Edam Dawson walking towards her until he sat down.

Belle jumped when the chair was pulled back making a screeching noise against the tiled floor. "Sorry," he smirked.

She shrugged, "No worries. Nothing personal, I scare easily. Jumpy really, it's my curse."

"You have a curse? I reckon that a curse to you is someone else's jealously kicking in." she looked questioningly at him, he explained. "Take your talent in drawing for instance. A lot want this talent, but you obviously have it-.

"It's not something you go a store a purchase Edam," she said kindly. He was taken aback, "Talent builds over time and you grow into it. Gradually, what are you good at that someone could be jealous of?"

He thought, and then smirked again, "My charm." She giggled.

"Yep, someone would be." She said gracefully, he looked like he was awe. Belle noticed his brothers, Nickolas and Arubey watching. Christopher and Risika were whispering about something with their heads close together. "So? What's the family story, you look nothing alike and all in the same year as far as I've been told. Which must mean you're adopted or runaways." She told him.

He grinned, "Very good. We've been adopted by a friend of the family… when we ran away from our real one." Edam beamed at himself, "we're not really brothers, but we consider it true. Risika is too much of a pain for us to call her anything but a 'pain in our asses'. He made her smile again.

"Keep talking, I'm listening." She promised as she looked back down at the paper and shaded.

Edam nodded and continued, "Arubey is the oldest, Nickolas and Christopher are twins, then Risika had a real brother but he was killed, and my parents drowned a while ago. We've been alone for awhile. When Angel took us in as his- nephews and niece, we promised to act and treat each other like family. That way we don't have to pull our own weight around the place." He said. Meaning that if they're good boys and girl, they don't have to have jobs or anything.

"Damn," she muttered.

He frowned, wondering if she had been listening or not. "What Bea?" he asked.

She shrugged, "I messed up on the leaves," she muttered angry at herself for doing such a stupid mistake. She flopped it down on the table and Edam picked it up and held out his hand for the pencil. She handed it over. "I don't even care about the tree anymore," she muttered. "I just hate messing up on them." she told him in a low mutter, more like a scowl at herself.

"Don't hate yourself Belvina, you're better then most here- you could be the teacher for the Art class."

"Yeah right, if I had an art class-. She was saying bitterly but David Greene came over to them and pushed Edam out of the way.

"Hey!" he snapped and caught himself.

"David!" she said and started to get up but David held her back, she frowned. Belvina smirked when she saw her sisters enter the cafeteria and right away see their youngest sister and David Greene. He pushed Belvina into the chair again as Lysandra approached.

"Get away from my sister," she snapped.

"Or you'll do what Lissy?"

Lissy used her mind to make the lights shudder, David gasped and stepped back into the table making it rattle slightly. Edam looked back at his brothers and sister. He yelled out when the lights went off.

"Lysandra!" Belvina cried out, "Elle!"

Lissy could be heard, "I didn't do that, I didn't do that!" she said over and over again. Someone grabbed Belvina's hand and led her away from the scene. The lights from the gym helped her to calm down.

The students of the café cried out and begged with the janitors to get the lights back on. Raymond, a Supervisor hurried to try to find the Switch Box but was unable to do so. Bell could see someone close by her.

"Lissy turn the light on!" she yelled over the screaming girls.

"I'm trying," Lissy whispered to herself and did everything in her power to get the lights back on, but was unable too.

Someone spoke calmly to Belvina, "Are you afraid of the dark?" the voice was familiar, she wondered if it was Edam Dawson.

She answered only because she didn't care who it was, "Just the pitch blackness, like this. Exactly like this," she whimpered and moved closer to the window as if it was air source. She screamed when the gym lights went off and someone grabbed her quickly. "Lissy," she whispered and closed her eyes. Some boys were yelling now; Candy was sobbing and Daryl was pissed off because his girlfriend was crying and his friend, David was no where to be found.

The entire school seemed to have been engulfed in blackness, the outside was light, but no light shown through and to people outside, inside was perfectly normal. The person holding onto Belvina held her tighter, slightly and whispered that the lights would come on soon.

She buried her face in his chest and kept her eyes closed, "what the hell?" Cedrella said finally and used magic to get the lights to turn back on.

He whispered in her ear, "hey look," he said calmly. She looked at the ceiling as the lights started to get brighter, teachers and cooks, janitors, and students were silent as the lights got brighter and brighter until the light was as it was before. Candy stopped crying and Belvina found she was being held by Nickolas. He looked away from her as she glanced up at him and then turned to her sisters. They stood together and holding hands, looking frantically around for her.

"You helped me?" she asked him.

"Arubey told me too, I listen to him." he said and turned and left her there. She ran her fingers through her hair and ran over to Lissy and Elle as they gasped and took her tightly. She buried her face again on Elle's shoulder.

"Why did you do that Lysandra?" she growled at the middle sister. Belvina wasn't able to do anything else but stay close to her older sisters.

"Hey I got the lights on, your welcome."

She scowled and stepped away from Cedrella, "I know you two like to show off, but this could have gotten someone hurt. I'm not the only one who's afraid of the dark you know. Now- because of you, more than half the kids in here will be sleeping with a hall light on for a month!" she growled in a small whisper. Cedrella and Lysandra started at her, "I'm late for class, I'll see you eighth hour and during the next two hours… grow up a little." She snapped and hurried to Chemistry on the other end of the school. The teacher excused her tardiness as most of the class was late.

She shook slightly as she found her name on the seating chart and said nothing when she read Arubey's name right next to hers, at least she got the outer seat closest to the door. She sat down just as Arubey entered making him the last student for the class. Amanda, Josh, and Kate were huddled together and talking about lunch outside. They were being informed by another luncheon about the blackout in the cafeteria.

Mr. Coke was short, gray hair, but not balding yet and everyone always says he ancient because he claims he's been a teacher for a lot longer then most in the world. He loves wearing sweater jackets and always has a perspiration stain under his arms and around his neck and sometimes on his back. He's a good teacher, but has a problem with some stuff.

Belle said nothing to Arubey until he spoke first, "are you feeling better?"

"Yes, thank you-. She stopped suddenly remember that she forgot her sketch book in the café. "I'm doing better then forty minutes ago," she muttered and doodled in her notebook.

"Missing something?" he asked as he handed over the sketch book, Belvina opened her mouth, but didn't say anything. She stared at him. "I wanted to know how long it'd take you to figure it out. I looked at the first three pages. The horse, don't listen to Risika, It's very good," he told her. "We have a complete five hours together, did you know that?"

She shook her head a little as she sheepishly took the book, "Well, we have Fourth, lunch, Chem. - obviously, I have gym after this and then Myth….

"I have Gym and Myth next as well."

"Might as well switch around, I get annoying after while. Like maybe a day," she told him, he chuckled. "Why did you have Nick-? she was interrupted by the bell, he got up and left.

She stared after him and got up too, Josh and Amanda came over. "Heard you wigged out when the lights went off." She nodded.

"I would have too, I hate the dark, but not terrified of it-.

"Oh, I'm so afraid of the dark. I'm so happy I didn't pass out," she gasped, somewhat happily. Kate had gym next too, but Belvina went a different way then her. That was done on purpose- Belle didn't feel like walking or talking with someone at the moment.

Nevertheless, Belvina became aware of someone watching her and she looked back and saw no one looking at her. Turning around she jumped when Nickolas was there. "You startled me," she gasped.

He raised his brow, "Didn't mean too." he promised.

She shrugged, "I scare easily and apparently you seem to think that I have to taken care of in the sense of when lights suddenly go out."

"I told you why I did that. Coming? Or we'll be late." She sighed, he had gym next too. Arubey appeared next to Nickolas.

"Nick," he growled.

"Don't worry Arubey; I won't say anything about it-.

"About what? Say anything about what?" Nosed-in Belvina, they glanced at her, but said nothing about what they were referring too and it annoyed her so much she went down the stairs. She couldn't read Arubey's head and she hated that and Nickolas was blocking his, she recognized the feeling of a shield. In fact, Nick, Chris, Edam, and Risika each had a shield on their minds and they were strong. She walked down to the gym somewhat at a fast pace and somehow Nick and Arubey had been able to catch up with her using a second set of stairs. She rolled her eyes and found that they had to sit on the bleachers so they could find out the rules and everything before they actually started doing anything. Just like Lysandra, Belvina was in Personal Fitness which means that they use the weights and can go on bikes, tread-mills and climb stairs. Kate was the only one Belle knew best of all, whom was in the actual class where she did basketball, volleyball and all the other sports.

"Do you have a sister?" the teacher asked when attendance was taken.

_What did Lissy do_? Belle couldn't help but think. She nodded. "Lysandra. She's in here second hour… I believe."

The teachers were Mr. Border and Mrs. Collie, Border spoke before Collie could. "She's a talker."

Belle laughed nervously, "sounds like Lissy." She said and sat back uncomfortably against the back of the bleachers. Nickolas and Arubey sat further down from her and Belle couldn't be happier about that.

She needed to know why Arubey didn't 'save' her life in the café and why he had Nickolas do it. Then why were they talking so annoyingly, Belle would try to find out; it's her weakness: she needs to know everything about everyone, that's why she loves being able to read minds. Arubey glanced down at her every few minutes and she ignored him every time. Michael finally got up with Andy and Kate and went to sit down next to her.

"What's up?" Andy muttered, so Collie and Border wouldn't hear.

She shrugged, "Not a whole hell of a lot, and you?" she asked.

Kate answered next, "Well, just waiting for this day to be over with." She leaned in closer and Belle wondered why she was, "Arubey keeps looking over here. I think he li-.

"I doubt it, we don't get along." She said before Kate could finish her thinking. Kate stared at Belvina, "What?" she whispered.

Collie glanced at them, but ignored it. Kate answered when the woman teacher looked away, "Well I think he does and Elle and Lissy have eyes on someone I'm sure."

"My relationship count is one in counting and he moved away, no thanks." She muttered not because she had too, to stay out of teacher-hearing-radar, but because _needed_ too. She hated talking about him more then anything. Kate looked disappointed, "I'm sorry Kate I said it that way, but it's true." Belle whispered finally and Kate nodded. Michael smirked at himself. "Don't even think about it Michael," she added suddenly. He frowned and crossed his arm angrily across his chest and sat back like she was with her back against the last bleacher.

On the opposite wall of the gym were about a dozen flags, each representing the different schools that L.A.H.S. competes against. Most were private school for rich snobby kids; one was of a raven, another with a swan, fox, even a tiger. The symbol for her new school was the Arctic Wolf. The beautiful wolf sat there, with his front legs close together and it looked like the banner had wind in it. The small wolf's fur blew to his right and the yellow eyes stared out at them. She stared at the wolf and wondered what he would be thinking if she was in the banner with him; what would he say to her? Does he mind being a mascot for a dumb high school?

She was pulled from her own thinking when the lights went off again, this time the entire school was engulfed in blackness. Screams from the other end of the school could be heard.

Hey there, thanks for reading this one. I'm not sure what my favourite part is yet, let you know when I do. I know the first chapter was kind of long and I'm sorry, I didn't know how to end it or where for that matter. I'll try to keep the next ones shorter by a couple hundred words or so.  
Review if you can, I like reading your suggestions for idea and your opinions.  
-KG, Thanks Again


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Arubey and Nickolas Karew looked around the gym as dozens of people started to scream and the teachers used the tiny flashlights on their key chains.

"Everyone stay calm!" Border and Collie yelled in harmony to everyone. Arubey and Nickolas were the only two who were screaming for the lights to come on.

"Find her," Arubey told Nickolas. He nodded over to where Belle had been sitting, she was still there her back against the bleachers her eyes closed and completely calm.

"Kate," she said.

"What, we have to get the lights on Belle. Come on."

Belle shook her head, "Lissy. Elle." She whispered and stood up, she left her bag where it was and stepped on Michael's foot, she didn't bother to apologize to him, and she found the end of the bleachers that had a safety guard so no one fell off the end of the bleachers. She used those to get down the bleachers. Kate yelled her name but she was making her way to the doors. In the hall, she was able to the see the outside light; she left the door open.

"Everyone to the light!" Border yelled when the brightness came to him.

Belvina kept her hand in front of her slightly, she yelled when she touched something cold. "Shh," he said.

"Arubey?" she whispered.

He chuckled, "who else?"

"Nickolas wasn't ordered to protect me this time," she snapped as she went to move past him, she was close to the bleachers, she could hear everyone talking. She hear two people kissing, she gagged. "Get a room," she snapped. The noise stopped and a scowl came somewhere close by. "It's dark, not sound proof," she snapped again. "I hate it here, how can you stand this school, in Riverdale we didn't get blackouts, we got blizzards and avalanches each winter… not this." She growled angrily, "who has my hand?" she asked.

"You're shaking-."

"Because I'm upset!" she yelled, her voice echoed, a few people wondered who it was.

In her head, Belle counted to ten and breathed out slowly. Just then there was a very loud _pop_and she jumped. Arubey took her around the waist so they were against the bleachers more. "Don't worry." He whispered.

"Your hands are freezing, it's really dark in here, I can't see a damn thing, and-." She paused and looked right up into his eyes although she has no idea she was and said: "You're not breathing." She whispered. He nearly dropped her.

"Of course I am," he muttered. Arubey could see her expression even in the darkness, it was fear and wonder. "I breathe just like you and everyone else in here." she reached out blindly with her hand and he tried to step aside, but she felt him move to the left and she was able to grab his wrist. "What are you doing?" Her fingers found the spot where the veins lay and pressed her thumb to it. He pulled away from her, but not before she was sure she was right. She gasped when she realized what he was, "No." he said.

She smiled, "I've read about them in books, heard myths and legends, you're a vamp-." He hurried forward and placed his hand over her mouth, he put his other arm around her waist and picked her up and carried here further away from the others and the bleachers. He took her into the little part of the gym that concealed the stairs to go upstairs and into the girl's locker room. He pushed her up against a wall, actually the door of the locker room. It rattled slightly as she was pushed against it, "Pire," she finished and smiled. "How long have you been one-." He put his hand over her mouth again.

She couldn't see him at all, but she could feel him and the anger that rose off his skin was unbearable. "I am not vampire Belvina, just a human like you and the other couple dozen out there-." He stopped when she raised her hand and went slowly toward his face.

"But," she whispered. "You're so cold." Belle felt the skin of his cheek and let her fingers feel the soft cold-dead skin of a vampire with the face of an angel.

Arubey was the concept of many conversations and many thoughts all day, his brothers and sister, all were actually. Even the teachers seem to like them and jealous of their attractiveness. Candy has tried and failed dozens of times over the last year with them, to fry to get into the pants of the twins, Nickolas and Christopher. Daryl even has, with Risika, she hit him hard enough where a tooth cracked and broke from his mouth; now he leaves her alone. Chris _would_ hit Candy, but he respects women of all ages and types- he doesn't believe in abuse to a woman.

Arubey stepped back but she moved with him, gracefully. He hated that, "I won't tell anyone, not even Lysandra or Cedrella. I promise- as long as you don't hurt me or anyone of course." He said nothing, she was afraid of the dark but not him.

Arubey could hear Nickolas searching for them; the other students of the gym were still panicking and now using the light from cell phones to find their way around the gym and to the door. Kate and Michael were searching for Belvina while Andy txt Devin to see if she was alright- she'd say she was and not too worry.

Arubey sighed and put his hand over hers and she continued to smile this smile that made his heart start beating again. Suddenly, her own shield around her mind was down enough he could break them and he did for the next minute as he lowered his head to hers. "I kill people Belvina," he told her and used a forefinger under her chin to move it up and he kissed her. It was something not that bad, it was short and he loved the touch of her lips on his. He has had this theory that she was soft and she was.

When he was done kissing, he erased her memory of everything since before she got off the bleachers….

Belvina looked back at Kate, "Kate, Michael." She called.

"Right here, not to worry Belle. Right behind you-." The lights came on again; Belle put her hand over her eyes and lowered them slowly. Kate was ten feet away and Michael was heading toward the other end of the bleachers. Andy laughed at him.

"I know I was going towards…" he trailed off as he began hating himself for being stupid. Kate hurried to Belle and wrapped her arms around the fearful girl's neck.

"Your cheeks are freezing," Kate complained.

"They are, why?"

"I don't know," she said and they took hands- Kate was treating Belle like she was an old woman walking down stairs. They had Michael grab their book bags and he did with a grumble and Belle laughed when she read his head. "What?" they both asked. She shook her head and turned toward the door as Lissy and Elle came running into the gym. They stopped to breath quick and Belle hurried over to them and they embraced. They acted like one of them was in a life or death situation. Of course Belle could pass out, but she'd be fine.

"We were so worried," Elle cried a little.

"I'm fine, I was with-."

"We had no idea what to do and we met each other running down the hall, the lights came on. And, oh, God Belle!" Lissy gasped and buried Belle's face in her chest. She pushed her away.

"Okay first all, I'm fine," she snapped. "This doesn't get you off the hook, for all I know you did this, yourselves," she whispered. They glared at her for a moment, and then the teachers came over.

"Why are you here Lissy, Elle?" Collie asked them.

Elle put her hands on either shoulder of Belvina, "Fear of Darkness," Lissy said before Elle could. "Come on we'll go see Ursula," she muttered and they walked together to their mother's best friend's room; Ursula Nimott teaches at their school and calls herself the girls' Aunt, her husband is their 'Uncle' and 'cousin' Deleon.

* * *

Belvina pushed her sisters away from her at the first chance she got, the voice of the principal came on and told all the students they only needed to spend ten minutes in next class and then could go home. There was a cry of cheer as everyone would be leaving almost thirty minute early on the first day of school. Then he added that, the ten minutes didn't start until every student was in their assigned class.

There was a rush and Belvina hurried to Ursula's room.

The eighth hour class was joined by the triplets and the five Karew-Dawson kids and Devin, Danni, Andy, and Josh. Ursula had them read the rule themselves and then they could go. There was another rush for the door, but Arubey noticed that Belvina, Lysandra, and Cedrella weren't doing that much, but they go over to the teacher and ask her how Deleon and Casper were.

"Just fine, get home okay? If the lights go off again…" she trailed off as she looked at Belvina. She smiled and hugged the teacher and they gathered their book bags and left. Finally, "We'll have a real class tomorrow." She promised, they smiled and said they looked forward to it and went to find their lockers before they left. They found them and left, they didn't open them or anything; just the need to know where they were, is what they were after.

* * *

Outside at their car, Belvina turned around to the part of the building she's spent all day finishing in her drawing. She smiled as she got into the car and closed the door behind her and sat back against the seat and tried to figure out why God was hating her so badly today….

…Cedrella and Lysandra sat in the front of the vehicle and they'd occasionally glance back at the youngest Canis sister and wonder what she was thinking at that moment.

"I think a nice nap will do the trick to help," Lissy muttered. "Try to sleep Belle." She ordered.

"I'm not tired," she muttered with her eyes still closed and still trying to figure out what happened.

Elle drove home, she took short cuts and detours and they got home twenty minutes later then they were supposed too because she got them lost. Elle was beautiful but terrible with directions. She exited the car first as their mother and father came from off the front porch.

Gina had short brown hair and liked to wear green; her closet held green shoes, dark and light in colour. Pine green turtlenecks and log sleeve shirts, (from the GAP, OLD NAVY, AMERICAN EAGAL…) camouflage pants and shirts.

Shane is a tall man and inventor of a new hand-held computer, kind of like the pom-pilot but smaller and with its own keyboard. It flipped up and had its own light and rechargeable; the battery lasted for about five hours assuming you aren't doing big things like playing a high-tech game or something. He also works at a Insurance company and the CEO and likes all sort of colours and wear mostly anything. He loves the colour purple, also the movie as well.

Today their mother wore a green skirt with a lime green blouse and dark green heels. Their father has on a dark violet shirt and black dress pants and shiny shoes. They walked toward them and frowned when they saw their faces up close. Right away they asked what happened and they went into a two hour story of their day starting with Elle, then Lissy and ending with Belle. Gina and Shane didn't say a word. Ursula brought over Deleon just as they were finishing and he and Belvina went to her room and hung out. He's young but still pretty fun to do stuff with. Like board or video games. Belvina likes drawing but Deleon got her into Play Station games and things like that; for Christmas the year before, the Canis family gave Deleon his own PS3 and five games they thought he'd like. He's beaten them all already; Belvina got one too and still working on the dragon game. Deleon booted up the station and they played for the next three hours before Ursula said it was time to go.

Dell turned to her. "I like your TV by the way, what is it?"

She muttered what it was, but he made her say it again, "Thirty six inches. Shane won't go get me a smaller one, I don't need a big screen." she told him, she hated it when Shane and Gina got her big expensive things like the television. She begged for the PS3. "How does yours work Deleon, what size is it- I forget?"

He nodded, "it's a twenty-four, works really great!" he said happily. He got his first HD TV and he called the first day he got it; for nearly twenty minutes Belvina had to hear how pretty it was and how much it 'clashed' with his room. He was so proud; Belle teased him by sending him a card she printed from the computer. '_Congratulations! It's a 24-Inch!_' He didn't talk to her for a week only because he was too busy playing the system.

Most kids would hate spending time with Deleon, because he can get annoying but Dell was _and_ is her greatest and most loyal friend.

It was a few hours later when there was a knock on the door and Ursula's head popped into the room. "Hey Dell, it's time to go-." there was a loud groan from the both of them.

"Do I have too-?"

"Does he have to Ursula?"

The mother-teacher nodded her head and said, "Pack it up, time to get home. Come on Deleon or you'll walk home-."

"Go without him, I'll bring him back home, please Ursula. We were about to finish this level," Belvina told her, Dell nodded.

Gina stood beside Ursula and shrugged when Ursula asked her if it was alright if her boy stayed and if Belle brought him home. "If it's alright with Bea."

"IT IS!" Deleon and Belvina yelled from the other side of the door. The two moms shrugged again and Ursula left a while later and about a hour later, at about eight-forty PM. Deleon admitted he needed to get home. Belle nodded and put her arm around the boy as they walked downstairs.

"Thanks Shane, Gina for letting me stay for the snacks." He called, they yelled something back but Belle was closing the door. She called that she'd be back in a little bit and they yelled for her to be safe and wear the safety belt.

"You know, we haven't been to the park in a while."

"It's almost nine, Deleon." She giggled, they loved the park. The bigger the better, but they only went to them for the swings. "Oh alright, I miss the park too." she smiled and got into the drivers seat of her dark Blue KIA.

* * *

The sky was light still, but it helped nicely with the street lamps; Deleon swung his legs back and forth as he went backward and forwards on his swing. Belvina went slower then usual.

"What is it, you're not beating me." he asked finally.

They raced to see who could get the highest in the shortest amount of time and for the first time Deleon won without her letting him win. She sighed and said, "Dell, something happened in Gym, the lights went out and I think I missed nearly ten minutes of something. Like my head was erased of something," he frowned and dragged his feet roughly into the chewed of rubber pieces that lay as the bottom of the park. Belle sighed a little again and jumped off the swing, she cleared her throat. "Come on buddy, time to get you home before I grounded or detention." She teased him and he laughed and they raced to the car. Deleon tripped but got up and amazing he didn't cry- he's real sensitive to injury and cries easily when he gets hurt.

The Nimott home is small, brown and white with gray trim and the doors are shitty in the sense that they never lock. It's a nice house but not safe. Three cars are in the parking lot, a small green, silver at average size, and a rusty red. Belvina didn't know the make or models, just the colours. The Green is a more of a forest green with a tint of yellow to it; the silver is shiny silver with a mix of blue in it as well; the red is a bloody red- the kind of blood red of when you first cut yourself and the crimson spews from you. That kind of red. The brown is an actual pure brown and the off white colour, like paper. The gray is dark and lighter in some spot from it being rubbed away- it looks stained almost.

The front door is a wood door with a metallic coating so it doesn't look like wood. the main entrance is a small and the right away you come against the stairs going upstairs the Nimott family like themes and the theme to their living room was brown, everything is brown. The walls, the huge brown chair the couches are draped in brown velvet material. Their golden retriever even has a hint of brown to her coat. Sierra, the dog is a kind, large, and smart dog. Even for a dog- she's smart. She doesn't understand the concept of personal space though. She likes, literally, putting her nose in everything.

Right when the door opened Sierra came upon Deleon and Belvina and jumped up on her. She yelled happily as she fell backward- although she landed on her wrist, she knew it was busted up a little. Ursula nearly started crying and Deleon wouldn't leave her side. Casper Nimott, Dell's father and Ursula's husband had broken his wrist a couple months ago and still had the Velcro cast. He hurried upstairs and grabbed it.

"Its fine- really, just stings." Belle muttered as Casper put it on for her.

He chuckled, "Ursula will drive your car, I'll follow and then I bring my wife back with me. That way you won't have to drive; would you rather go to the hospital?" he asked. She shook her head, "Okay then. Put ice on it when you get home," he told her.

Deleon wrapped his arms around her neck and she had to nearly drag him to the car before he let go. "I'm so sorry Belle, I didn't-." he cried suddenly.

Belvina began laughing and took him roughly and pulled him into a long hug, "You're my cousin, I can never be angry at you for something so stupid. Sierra," the dog whined as if she knew she caused Belvina injury. "Don't worry girl, I'm fine." She knelt down and the dog came from the house and hurried over to her and Belvina let the dog kiss his check before Deleon called her back into the house and watched from behind the closed door through the window as Ursula drove Belle's car.

* * *

Risika and Angel sat down the street from the Nimott house. "That's the youngest one Angel. Spike, stop kicking my damn seat!" she yelled back at him.

Angel glanced back into the back of his Comarrow (without the racing stripes), Spike lay on his back trying to sleep and couldn't get comfortable. The car's back seat was too small. "Okay, so who are these people?"

"Well, the woman is Mrs. Nimott- a teacher and best friend to Gina Canis- Bea's ma. The man is the teacher's husband and the boy is their kid. The third car, the red one- belongs to Jenny, Ursula's younger sister. She lives with them in the basement I think." Risika explained.

Angel looked at her, "Why did she call the boy her cousin?"

"The two moms are like sisters, hence the cousin-calling." She answered right away with hesitation.

Spike kicked her seat again; she growled and jumped into the back seat and beat Spike until he was unconscious. He was still finally and Risika ran her fingers through her bangs and pushed them from out of her eyes. Angel was proud of her. "Keep trying, Risika. Stay with these humans here, okay?" she glared at him.

"I have better things to do then baby-sit a brat, his dog, and the lazy ass aunt who won't leave Angel!"

He grunted, "Like what Risika?"

She answered the answer she knew he would hate, "Hunting, I haven't eaten in days." She was right, Angel growled and she sighed and got out of the car and turned into a fox, she sprinted over to the house and climbed the tree and sat in the branches that looked right into the bedroom of the boy. He was getting ready for bed.

She growled and wondered what the three sisters would do when they found out the brat was killed….?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Deleon Nimott dreamed of the death of the three sisters and his best friends, and cousins. His mother and father were in the dream too- they were being beheaded.

Casper had to calm him down from the nightmare. Ursula gave him warmed milk because warm milk helps you to fall asleep faster. Jenny, Ursula's younger sister came from the basement; she reeked of sex and booze. Ursula kicked her out for bringing a guy over she never met before and bringing him into her home.

Ursula and Casper stayed up in their son's room for the duration of the night, until the milk kicked in and he fell asleep again. Casper whispered, "Why do you think it was so violent?"

She shrugged, "I have no idea. I'm scared," she added in a tiny whisper. He had to read her lips to know what she said, he put his arm comfortingly around her shoulder and they went to bed finally too.

* * *

Risika looked down, another fox, a black was one was sitting under her. "Arubey. Why are you here?"

"Angel sent me; stop giving the boy nightmares Risika. I'll kill you myself if that's what it takes to stop you," he threatened as she came down from the tree. "Nickolas and Christopher went to watch the sisters, Edam stayed with Angel and I'm here." Then sarcastically he added, "Lucky me." she tackled him to his back, "Remember what happened last time Risika. I nearly killed you." He reminded her.

She laughed, "Barely. You still bare the scar I gave you five years ago. Don't challenge me; Alexander is dead because of you-."

"He deserved it, he was a nuisance." He spat in her face. She growled and suddenly she bit into his shoulder. He howled out and snarled as they began fighting….

* * *

Nickolas and Christopher went around the house on two feet (as their normal stature). They reached the front door again as Arubey and Risika came to them. Both looked terrible and bloody. The four vampires jumped slightly when they heard a slight _bang. _

"Come on Lysandra," Elle could be heard from the garage.

"It's too hard! You try it Cedrella." Lissy snapped.

Elle held up her hands as if being told too by police and lowered them slightly as she said, "I'm not the Gymnast here- you are." She told her, "I know you can do this." She encouraged as she dropped her arms to her side as Lissy groaned and cracked her knuckles as she jumped and grabbed onto the bar. She lifted herself up more and dropped and spent the next two minutes getting herself in a complete circle while holding onto the bar. She then let go and landed back fell back- she stayed there.

Elle sighed, looking disappointed. Lissy saw Elle's face, "Don't you dare look at me like that you stupid git. I'm trying as hard as I can, Elle!" she exclaimed.

Cedrella nodded and glanced back into the darkened corner where a small blue light was on and Belvina was busy with her own talent. She strutted over to her and Belle pushed her away. "Stop breathing down my neck, I hate that." she snapped at her.

Elle rolled her eyes, "I'm interested…"

"Go and make lyrics or something," Belle told her and got up and went to the shelves where dozens of small paint bottles lay. Photos of the Sistine Chapel, Mona Lisa, the David, and a bunch of French paintings were posted around the area. "Elle don't touch," she warned with her back turned. "Why did Shane have to put them so high," she muttered and climbed onto the bench and was able to reach them better now. She grabbed a couple and jumped down. She glanced back up at the shelves.

"Just use the magic," Cedrella told her.

"No, I won't risk us being founded by the Followers." She muttered and mixed a little black with white to get gray.

Lysandra muttered as well, "We're witches, might as well use the magic to our greatest advantage-."

"Shut up Lissy, you still can't even make the needle turn into a match," Belvina told her, almost teasing.

Lysandra growled, "That isn't my fault, we never got to even start school to learn. Cedrella," she said her sister's name in a way that blamed her for it.

Elle gasped, "What? We agreed to run away together, didn't we?"

Belle shrugged, "I don't know, I think I'd rather be in London right about now. Or maybe Riverdale," she added in a small voice. They only heard the name 'Riverdale'. The two older sisters rolled their eyes. "I doubted that the lights at the school- we should be at right now- don't go out."

"Yeah, but just think of the other things that could happen?"

Belle answered right away, "Oh, you mean the magic learning, the secret passages, and the fairies, gnomes, elves, pixies, and centaurs?" she asked.

"Yeah that, they're dangerous-."

"No, Remus Lupin the Werewolf is dangerous, okay." Lissy laughed, "The unicorns are powerful creatures and the fairies are adorable."

"Hydro and Hydra." Belle muttered from her corner. She stopped painting for a moment, and then started up again. Then louder she said, "I wouldn't have minded growing up with our cousins. Nonetheless," She muttered the last word.

Cedrella and Lysandra looked at the youngest triplet, Belvina made sure her eyes didn't look at them. To the middle, Elle said, "If we had stayed, we'd be dead right now, you know that right?" Lissy nodded and went back to the bar to try again. She had landed on her feet but hadn't completed the trick.

Lysandra and Cedrella went silent for a moment, but a snarl from outside made Belvina get up and go to the other door of the garage. The wolf was dark brown with a gray muzzle; he went right to Belvina and sat down. She pets his head and he nudged her cast-wearing wrist.

"Just sprained, it'll be fine. Are you better?" she asked, he lowered his head then raised it back again. He did that twice more, he was nodding to her; talking, communicating, corresponding. She looked up at her sisters, "he found dinner, not that interesting-." She stopped when he got up and went to the door, "Nathaniel- I just mean not interesting for them-." they had to wait. Finally, "Oh." She muttered.

Lissy stepped forward, "What is it, what did he say?"

"There are hunters in the forests, killing his pack. They're leaving the area because of it; humans can't hunt in the forest can they?" she asked Elle. She shrugged; Belle bit her lip and turned back to Nathaniel. She nodded this time, "good luck Nathaniel." She muttered and he whined and left. "We'd only been here an hour when he found me, the pups were adorable."

"His, er, kids?"

She nodded, "Four of them. Three boys and a girl," she told them. "I'm gonna miss them," she admitted.

"They're wolves, not people. And they hunt and killed wild game-."

"Yeah, to live." She snapped, "Lissy if you were in the woods, lost for a few days, you'd do most anything to live wouldn't you?"

"Yes, but I'd first find a stream or something. And the animals go to fast for me anyway, I wouldn't be able to catch them." she told her sister.

Belle added "It's a normal thing to do. Fight to survive, kill what you need to sustain life-."

"Just go and join them, Belvina!" Lysandra snapped at her. Belle went silent.

She sighed, but Elle spoke first, "Stop it both of you. The wolves are gone, Belle- I'm sorry they left. And Lissy, leave her alone-."

"What? But Elle, she's talking about killing people-."

"I didn't say that and besides Nathaniel and his family don't hunt people, they go after weak or injured animals. Nathaniel used to hunt the hunter, but he changed. Anyone who used to kill human beings can change Lissy. I know they can," she said encouragingly.

Lysandra glared at Cedrella and she glanced at Belvina as she picked up the paints and brush from the water glass, "I doubt everyone can change Belle." The artist glanced at them and turned away.

Lissy nodded, "The only kind, that can't are the Upirs, and you know that as well Belle-."

"Shut up Lissy," she muttered, not at all threatening to the older two.

Elle glanced at Lissy, "they aren't real-."

"If werewolves are, then they are." Belle snapped finally, "the Count, Lilith, Darla, Elizabeth Bathory, Gilles de Rais (Ray)… all of them. The myths and legends have to be real-."

"But that's what they are," Lysandra said getting annoyed- it showed in her body language, posture of how she stood, and her voice. "Myths. Legends, not real-."

Belle got up and washes out the glass and brush and set them in their places. "Lissy, they are, I know they are-."

"Belle, the people you said a minute ago, were _humans_ who _acted_ like demons. They aren't real, get over it." Lissy snapped and reached behind her and pulled the hair tie out and began to unwind the braid. She went inside the house.

Elle sighed and into the house following Lysandra, Belvina went over and turned off the cerulean light. She went to the door that Nathaniel and entered and exited from and flicked the switch and the lights went out slowly and she hurried over to the door. She looked at the front and back doors of the garage and closed the door leading into the house and locked it behind her.

* * *

At about four in the morning, Belvina got a call from Deleon saying she needed to come over right away. At first she thought she was dreaming but his crying made her get out of bed and pull on jeans and a sweater. Belle didn't leave a note or anything; she was too afraid.

* * *

Deleon and his parents cried softly as the men carried Jenny from the backyard in a body bag. Belle gasped and stepped aside as they came from the back yard; Sierra was locked upstairs in the bathroom. Belle could see her golden-brown head looking through the window. She hurried into the house to find it full of people, Ursula and Casper were crying; Deleon was cuddled up in the large brown chair- tears ran down his cheeks and nose. He looked up when Belvina hurried to him; she hugged him quickly and went to the Ursula and Casper.

"I'm so sorry about Jenny," she whispered and went back outside. She found a man who had just loaded the corpse into the back of the van. She told him, "I'm family, what happened?"

The man looked down at her; he was African American and wearing dark blue pants and a blue shirt. He had a mustache and looked tired and sad.

He took a deep breath, "she was stabbed with a steak fork. One wasn't found-."

"Hey get away from her," they looked around as Casper came from the house. Belvina stepped between them.

"Casper, go back inside, now. Comfort your wife and son," she told him and used her own mind control to make him do it. She turned back to the African American man, "I'm sorry- please tell me what you know?" she asked again.

He nodded and repeated, "She was stabbed with a steak fork-." This time she interrupted.

"May I see?"

He was flabbergasted, "What? No, girl- wait, until the funeral-."

"Please, she was my aunt. I need too, it's a comforting thing- it's hard to explain." She lied to his face; he groaned and led her over. His companions watched as the man, named Wittenby Marks, opened the doors and unzipped the black body bag. She gulped as she stepped forward.

Wittenby pulled on gloves and hand one to her, he took Jenny's head carefully in his hands and moved her head so she could see the wounds. She felt tears form, but didn't say or do anything; Jenny's eyes were still open. She hesitated but reached up without the gloves and closed her eyes; Wittenby felt proud but grossed out.

"Bodies don't bother you girl- what's your name?"

"Belle and no- my mom's half sister is a Mortician. I'm used to it, thanks." She whispered and knelt down and grabbed Sierra's collar before she ran into the street. She held the dog tightly and walked to the side of the house, she leaned against the side as she cried a little; she didn't like it when people saw her cry. Belle got down to her knees and Sierra whined and laid her head on her lap. She bent over the golden and cried in the fur of the pooch. Sierra whined and cried too as she whined and never smiled.

* * *

Belle was waiting in the driveway for her sisters to get up two hours later, she had forgotten her key to get inside, in her room and didn't want to go inside anyway. Sierra was asleep in the back seat; she told Ursula that they could let the dog stay with them for the next couple days so she wouldn't get in Ursula and Casper's way.

Cedrella got up at six-fifteen and showered quickly and laughed when Lissy came into the bathroom wearing her green facial mask. Lissy hit her over the head and smeared the green gunk on her older sister when she wasn't paying attention.

"Are you still pissed off at Belvina about last night?" Lissy nodded, Elle scowled and went to wash the green crap of her face. They wore makeup, but lightly; eye shadow lasts about six months in that house. They don't wear lipstick, just carmex and gloss; they use a nail strengthening liquid for their nails instead of polish and Elle and Lissy wear the necklace of a silver heart around their necks.

They checked Belle's room to find her not in it, but the blanket whipped back as if she had been in a hurry and running late for something. They stepped into the room an Elle went over and grabbed her cell phone and took it with her as they went outside to find Sierra running around and the Golden ran over to them.

Belle got out of the car and took her offered cell phone, "thanks. Um, Sierra is staying here for a day or two- maybe until Saturday. It's hard to explain," she lied and got into the driver seat before Elle or Lissy could claim it. Lissy hurried over and let Sierra inside and txt her father that Sierra was gonna stay with them for a few days. He txt back, but Belle just took Lysandra's phone and explained that Ursula asked her if Sierra could, she told Shane to tell Gina, to talk to Ursula as soon as possible. Shane sighed and hung up after he said he loved her, and she said it back and tossed the cell phone in the back to Lissy. Cedrella and Lysandra both asked what that was about and why their mother had to talk to Ursula. She wouldn't- couldn't tell them… it was too painful.

The school had no idea the younger sister of the Language Teacher was killed last night. No one but Belvina and she wished she had the courage to tell her sister's but couldn't. However, (lunch) like yesterday, Edam came over to her table after she snuck back inside.

He sat down smirking, "I saw you sneak in." he whispered.

She grunted and didn't bother to look up, "Okay. Great," she whispered and finished the newest drawing. She closed the notebook and held it close to her chest.

"You look like shit, skip sixth hour and sleep for a while."

She shook her head, "I don't s-skip Edam, but thanks anyway for the somewhat offer." She muttered. She didn't see him look back at Arubey.

Lissy and Elle had snuck out of class saying that had to go to the office and went down to the cafeteria instead. Lysandra tapped Edam's shoulder and he looked to see Lysandra and Cedrella behind him. "May we speak with our sister, Edam? Alone?" Elle asked silently, but Belle stood up when he did. "Belle what happened, something did- I know you well enough to know that something bad took place at Ursula's while you went to get Sierra."

She shook her head, it wasn't lying. Something happened but not while she went to get the dog- something bad happened when she found out that Jenny was murdered by a vampire. "It doesn't matter anymore. What's done is done. Remember dad and the cousin?" she asked and took a deep breath and hurried from the cafeteria. Andy and his group looked up as Daryl got up to block her. "Daryl, stop it," she snapped when he went to reach up too take her arm.

"Oh come on, just sit and spend quality time with me, I don't bite you know." She rolled her eyes, he frowned. "Don't you dare roll your-."

"Or you'll do what?" she snapped at him, he frowned and went to take her other arm, but she punched him hard enough that people on the end of the room heard it. Arubey looked over and stood when Edam burst out laughing. Elle and Lissy ran over and pushed and pulled Belle away from Daryl. His mouth was bleeding and a tooth was cracked. "I want to kill him; do you have any idea what he was thinking?"

"Nope."

"Good, you don't wanna know. Let me go-."

"Ms. Canis," the café supervisor came after them.

"Let me go," she snapped at her sisters. They stepped back and glanced at each other, "Yeah I hit him, either let me go to class or give me detention." She said.

That was when the oldest knew something was wrong. Belvina would rather shovel horse shit then stay for one of those. The Super just stared at her and said she could go.

"Thank you, and how is he. I didn't mean to hit him _that_ hard."

He chuckled, "Daryl had a chipped tooth, cut lip. He'll be fine," he sounded disappointed.

Belvina stepped forward, "if he tries to do that again. I'll hit harder, I promise." She smiled and the Super laughed and went back to the cafeteria.

Belvina glanced at her sisters before turning on her heel and going to sixth hour Chem. And then gym.

In Gym however, they had started on working with the equipment and Belvina hadn't brought clothes yet, she had them sitting in a small bag with the word ADIDAS on it and you closed it by pulling on the thick strings. She told the truth and said she was locked out of the house, but said she slept in the garage. The teacher asked why she was locked out and she lied again and said she ran away for a few hours and as punishment had to sleep in the pitch black garage.

Arubey smirked. She asked why he was smiling, "You're lying to the old man." Their gym teacher, Mr. Border, was maybe thirty-two. She shrugged, "Why were you locked out, I believe that part."

She shrugged again and lay down on the bench and looked behind her as she pulled the iron cast rod and stuck it under the weight that said '50 lbs'. She was pushing up a total of seventy-five pounds because the handles you used weighed twenty-five all by themselves. He watched as she did that easily. She was a normal human and is stronger then she looks.

She closed her eyes and finally said, "I was locked out because I left at four in the morning to go over to a friend's house- they have their reasons for pulling me out of bed that early an it's none of my business in telling people. I'm sure you'll hear tomorrow anyway," she muttered and moved it down one more to sixty to equal eighty-five. Belvina struggled but was able to get a good ten in before giving up and worked on the muscles in her legs. Twenty minutes later she was on the treadmill for the rest of the hour and was for about ten minutes, she was about to finish mile number 2 when Arubey came in to join her.

"You can tell me you know." He told her from behind; Arubey watched as she grabbed the arms of the machine and turned it off. She turned to face him. "Belle, please." He whispered, he stepped up onto the treadmill to stand with her. He took her arms lightly and Belle leaned against him lightly.

"Jenny, Ursula's sister, she was-."

"You both ran on that thing? How was that?" Nickolas asked as they came from the Weight Room.

"Interesting. Time to go in?" Belle asked him, he nodded slightly and she followed him from the room, but turned right as he went left to the boy's locker room and she went to the girls. In the showers Bella only wet down her hair in the shower to cool down. She wrapped it up in the white towel and brushed it out with Kate's brush and made a mental note to remember hers tomorrow. They walked out together and waited for the bell to ring. Around Kate Winslet, Belvina was in a better mood and Arubey came from the locker room with wet hair as well and shook it out slightly. He held onto his bag with the strap hanging from his left shoulder and hanging on his right side.

"Hey, Arubey," Kate smiled as he approached. He nodded back and took Belvina's arm lightly.

"You were saying about Jenny?" he asked her asked, she shook her head and he knew why, Kate was there.

"Kate," he sighed, "Andy's calling your name." he muttered, Belle couldn't help but smirk as Kate went down to the others to find Andy. Edam and Nickolas listened from where they were. Arubey turned back to her, "Belle, tell me what happened to Jenny." He whispered, she felt him take her hand out of the view of his brothers.

"She was killed last night, Deleon called me at four- he found her Arubey." He frowned and looked back at Nickolas and Edam. Turning back to her, her grip in their hands became tighter as she closed her eyes. "Jenny was murdered and she wasn't even supposed to be there, Ursula told me that she was kicked out last night and she was to go stay at a friend's house." She whispered. The bell rang and Arubey pulled her to eighth hour, "Arubey, Jenny was so nice, she didn't deserve that."

"Sweetie, I know," he muttered. He still had her hand in his, "Just try to forget about it and you'll feel better Belvina."

They entered the eighth hour classroom and she went to the back too her seat and Arubey took her hand again, she glanced at her as Cedrella and Lysandra entered the classroom. They were smiling and enjoying the second at their new school. They asked where Mrs. Nimott was as Mrs. Collie entered and announced that she was serving as substitute for Ursula Nimott.

Lissy looked back at the youngest Canis sister, Belle was avoiding eye contact and didn't seem surprised too see Ursula gone today. "Um, do you know why she's gone-?"

Belle interrupted her by saying, "Lysandra, sit down." she snapped.

Lysandra sat down and looked at Cedrella; Mrs. Collie glanced back at Elle but didn't say anything. Arubey looked at Edam and Christopher and then to Risika and ending with Nickolas.

* * *

Class started just barely when there was a knock on the door and Mrs. Collie opened it. "Ma'am we need to speak with Ms. Canis." The voice was hard and everyone knew that was the voice of a cop.

"Um, okay, but which one?"

"Belvina?" he asked unsure if he pronounced it right.

Without waiting for a call for her name, the youngest triplet stood up, Elle spoke to her, "Belle? What did you do?"

"Nothing, just questions about Jenny," she had read the man's head and knew ahead of time what this was about. She put her things away and went to Lissy, "take this home for me; after they're done I'm going to Ursula's to be with Deleon-."

"What happened to Jenny?" Andy asked her, "She came to this class all the time."

"I'm sorry Andy, but she was killed last night," Belle muttered and hurried out the room and followed the Officers from the school to their car and they drove to the precinct in silence.

* * *

Lissy and Elle didn't say anything all hour and they'd mainly nod to an answered that wasn't a yes or no question. When the bell rang, they near ran from the room. They paused when they saw Arubey Karew and Risika Dawson.

"What did you do Risika?" he growled. Risika said nothing but smiled.

"What?"

"Risika, I'll kill you before I admit I actually consider you my friend." He snarled, she laughed firmly. Arubey looked up when he saw them listening.

"Come on Cedrella, we have to go to Ursula," Lysandra said and got into the drivers side and they left a minute later.

Risika turned to Arubey, "think they heard you threaten to kill me?" she asked in a whisper.

"I hope not, you better hope that they don't do something stupid because you got hungry last night and felt like eating the aunt." He growled and got into his car and left her there. She had no choice but to ride with the other three boys.

Lysandra and Cedrella got to the house just as Ursula got done watering the plants. The flowers that Jenny planted two years ago that haven't died yet. "Ursula, I'm so sorry about Jenny." Elle cried right away before Ursula could say anything.

The three of them went on a short walk and Ursula told them about last night. When they got back to the house, Gina and Shane were there. Shane and Ursula, kissed cheeks and Gina took Ursula and Deleon out to a late lunch while the girls and Shane went home.

A Week Later

The three sisters were doing what they did best while Belle finished the final touches on the small mural she was doing for Jenny's funeral tomorrow. Sunday Jenny would be buried and then everyone was coming to Canis house because it was bigger. Lysandra and Cedrella would go over and look at the painting and couldn't help but say it was even more beautiful then the last time they looked. It was Jenny's head magnified so it took up most of the board that Belle was painting on; it showed her head and down to her collar bone and part of the shirt was wearing. The blouse was frilly and white; her eyes were the best part of the entire thing as they looked down at the rose that Jenny held between her fingers. The rose was the second best part, it was a pale pink rose, Jenny's favourite. It looked so real, Elle thought that Jenny was alive and holding it. Her skin looked porcelain but Belvina hadn't put the shiny stuff on yet so until she did, it looked odd at first. Jenny's smile was pretty and lit up her small fragile face. Her blond hair was in waves, the way her style looked on the day that Ursula and Casper married- Ursula said that was her favourite hair style on her younger sister. A butterfly barrette that Deleon got Jenny for her birthday two years ago, held back bangs in view if the on looker of the painting- of course. It was emerald green with purple and blue. The pattern was exact as the real thing.

Cedrella and Lysandra spoke finally, "That's your best work sis." Lysandra muttered in her ear and smiled.

Belvina shrugged, "I guess." The cops said the case was closed yesterday- they had no leads and no evidence of anything and the only sign of struggle was the dead skin cells under Jenny's nails. That just meant that someone poor bastard who had been _buried_, attacked her- to Belvina that meant that a vampire killed her and it was a vampire that was somehow connected to Jenny. A friend whom she never considered odd even though he or she only came out at night? Maybe it was a man she was meeting and found him 'kissing' another woman and he killed Jenny to hide his first murder?

Lysandra Canis spoke again, "Belvina- it's late, come on. Please?" she asked.

Belvina smiled a painful smile and looked at them, she had dark circles under eyes and looked terrible- sick almost. "I'm almost done Lissy, you and Elle go to bed; I'll be there in a few minutes." she then added, "I just have to put the shiny stuff on, and I'll go to bed. I need to sleep tonight for the funeral tomorrow anyway- well in about seven hours." She corrected herself when she looked at the clock of the garage. It was one in the morning and the older sisters were fighting themselves to stay up with Belvina. They gave up just when they decided to go to bed.

After they left, Belvina kept the light of her art area on and turned off the others. She opened the shiny paint can and poured a little into a plastic container and took the biggest brush she had and carefully placed the coat on the painting. There was a small knock and she frowned and set the container and brush down on her table. She wiped her paint filled hands on her smock and went over to the door and opened the wooden door. She stepped outside but no one was there, her hands shook as she expected someone to jump and kill her. No one did, as she turned to go back inside a small dark box caught her eye. It was long and about three inches in width; it was addressed for her. She sighed and brought it back into the garage with her. She put it down carefully on the table and picked up her brush and container and finished the coat.

Up and down, up and down, for the next ten minutes that's all she did. The coat had to be even and perfect for tomorrow. Belvina finished finally and let the water run warmer then it needed to be as she cleaned the brush and container. The skin on her hands were red, she took off the smock and hung it up and turned to the long box.

There was no note or anything and she opened it to find a blue rose lying on silk, she smiled and picked it up carefully. Then she saw that there were no thorns. It looked like whoever sent it to her, dropped sparkles on it slightly- it glittered in the light and it smelled beautiful. There was another tap and she went to the door and found Arubey on the other side.

"Where did you find-."

"It doesn't matter," he whispered and stepped into the garage. "Show me the painting of Jenny, Lissy mentioned something about one." He whispered. She nodded and led him to the studio, "It's beautiful. Mrs. Nimott and her family will love it." He told her.

"Really?" she whispered, she sounded disappointed in her own work.

He turned her to face him, "Belle, you have a gift and it's wonderful."

"Thanks for that and for the rose- why did you come, it's late."

"I came to convince you to go to bed," he said and ran his thumbs under her eyes. She closed her eyes and looked away from him.

She shook her head, "If I sleep, I dream about Jenny and it's never good-." She stopped when he turned off the light and took her arm. "The light, Arubey- I need-."

"I'm right here," he whispered and picked her up with her legs hanging over his arm and his other under her mid-back. "Do you really like the rose, or you just too tired to really tell me the truth." For an answer she kissed his cheek, he looked down at her although she didn't know he was looking at her. "Okay, then, your welcome." She smiled and let her head fall against his shoulder. "Where's your room?" he whispered.

"Up the stairs and to the right, the door at the end of the hall on the left," she muttered….

She suddenly felt him let her go on her comforter. Arubey took the rose and set it down carefully and asked if she needed help getting into her bed clothes. She smirked and nodded.

She got up and gathered what she needed and he pulled off her shirt keeping his eyes on hers and pulled the night shirt over her head. Right away she kissed him, something neither of them expected until it happened. Arubey smiled as they broke apart and stood her up and she undid the button and he used his fingers and pushed the jeans down. He kissed her again and she wrapped her right arm around his neck and he picked her up and Belle wrapped her legs around his waist. Holding her tightly with his arm around her back, they lay down as he kissed her and tasted the inside of her lovely mouth.

"Belle, there's something I want to tell you before you kiss me again." He whispered as he pulled his mouth off of hers, she lay there under him, patient. "I'm different then most guys at our school. In fact my brothers and Risika and I- are the same, in a way." He whispered, she said nothing and waited for him to finish. "Belvina, we're vampires and I know who killed Jenny- do you want me to leave?" he asked.

She smiled, "no and already know you're vampires."

He frowned and fell to the side of her, her long bare legs bent at the knee slightly. "I'll show you," she said and only in her night shirt and underwear she got up and went to the book shelves in her room and pulled out a informational guide to the undead. "Page two-fifty," she grinned and he took it and opened the leather bound book to two-fifty. He never saw this book before, he had no idea what to expect.

Arubey opened the covered and flipped to the page she told him to open too and saw his face on the page, his full name at the top; date of death and birth. Then a twenty page biography of him, "You read it all?" he asked her.

She nodded, "I didn't tell Lysandra or Cedrella, Arubey I've known for about month who you are before even meeting you. I just have to try to convince my sisters you exist, they refuse too of course." She told him. She sat down in front of him and turned to Risika's, Nickolas's, Christopher's, Edam's, Spike's, Angelus's page. He frowned, "I've known for awhile." she said and kissed him, he was too stunned to take in account of anything but what she was showing him.

"Risika killed her, Belle- Risika murdered Jenny." He said finally, she frowned and took the book and moved so she could sit in his lap with her legs either side of him. "Aren't you going to threaten her life, make me go and kill her, _you_ go and kill her?" he asked.

She smirked, "You think I'm going to go and kill her wearing nothing, but this?" she asked, he frowned. "I know what you mean and no, I'm no match for Risika and I know that." She sighed, "They dug around her friend's place and found evidence of drug abuse and some other bad things. Of course Gina and Shane won't tell us, I know because I read their head. I can read minds and apparently she got extra cash by selling to kids younger then Deleon. I loved Jenny, but if her being gone means that her little business is done, then so be it. I hate saying this-."

"She didn't deserve it," Arubey said quickly agreeing. "But it does help save kids, doesn't it?" she nodded and kissed him again….

* * *

Gina and Shane got up and showered together, dressed each other and went to wake their daughters, Elle and Lissy were already up as so was Belvina. They also saw that a guy was with her in the garage as she put on the last coat of shiny paint. Gina told her to hurry up and get in the shower. After her mother left, Arubey spoke silently. "Does she like me? I don't want to read her head. You do know what she and Shane did already right. I can just tell," he added quickly.

She groaned, "Look, just because I read minds, doesn't mean I want to know about my parents' er, personal life. Okay?" she groaned at him, he laughed and added, "She likes you. She thinks you're cute," she said. Arubey pretended to blush she laughed and he kissed her as Lissy and Elle came into the garage. They stared and said nothing. He put his arms around her shoulders from behind her as she reached up and did one last stroke of the brush and paint on the mural. He let her go and she thanked him as he took the brush and container and went to the sink. Lysandra and Cedrella came over to them.

"What the hell? When did this happen?" they asked at the same time, Arubey smiled as he continued to work at the sink.

Belvina answered her sisters, "Last night. He came by and you just had to be there." She said and smiled at Arubey's back; he glanced at her and winked. She giggled and turned to her sisters. Elle went over to Arubey and stood next to him.

"What's the catch?" she asked him.

"There is none except meeting my uncle," Belle shrugged when the eldest looked at her.

Elle repeated it, "your uncle?"

He nodded, "Yes ma'am." He said laughing at her.

She rolled her eyes then decided to try, "So um, is-."

"Belle, shower now!" Gina yelled from somewhere close by.

"Alright mom," Belvina turned to Arubey.

He spoke first, as he turned off the faucet and turned to her, "I should go get ready as well. Do you want me to meet you there?" she shook her head.

"Come and get me," he grinned and nodded. He told her, she had twenty minutes. "Okay, see you then." She said and they parted, Lissy followed her upstairs. Belle ignored her the entire way.

Sorry it's taken so long to post this chapter, sort of internet deficient for about a week. I wrote chapter over my Spring Break and if you had one, I hope you had a good Break.

Thanks for reading everyone.


End file.
